


Halloween Special

by 3at_my_4ss



Series: A Moody Teen Named Chris McLean [2]
Category: Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bring Chris McLean to Total DramaRama, Comedy, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Teen Chris McLean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: I know it's early, but I wanted to post thisI still want AT LEAST one episode with Chris, even if he doesn't have any lines to speak! He could just walk by in the background!
Series: A Moody Teen Named Chris McLean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969090
Kudos: 8





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's early, but I wanted to post this
> 
> I still want AT LEAST one episode with Chris, even if he doesn't have any lines to speak! He could just walk by in the background!

Chef hummed as he finished hanging up some Halloween decorations, Chris setting the table behind him.

“Do we have to throw the bra-. I mean, kids a Halloween Party? They’re going to go get candy when they get home.”

“I know, but think about how happy they’ll be.” Chef grins happily, “I made sure to keep this a secret so they’ll be surprised when they get here!”

Chris rolled his eyes. He’s been working at the daycare for a couple of months now, making the children do all kinds of obstacles and mini-games. He’s never able to embarrass the losing team due to the time.

~

All of the children gasped happily as their eyes wander from the decor on the walls to the table covers in bowls of candy and Halloween themed snacks.

Chris huffs, “Chef has a couple of calls to make so he’ll be in his office.” he waves one hand while he pulls out his phone with the other, “Go nuts, or whatever.”

Lizzy pokes her lips out as she crosses her arms, “You didn’t do anything to the candy, did you?”

Chris starts scrolling through a news site, “How could I when Chef was setting things up with me? Besides, I didn’t plan this.”

Leshawnna raises a curious eyebrow before she notices the games scattered around the room, “Did you do anything to those games?”

“Nope. Are you brats going to go crazy, or not?”

The group of little people look at each other then shout happily as they ran towards the table of snacks or one of the games.

“Hm,” Courtney groaned before picking up one of the board games, “I’ve never seen this one before.”

“Maybe Chef ordered it off the internet,” Izzy mused, “Open it, open it! I want to play!”

Courtney looks the long box up and down before sitting down then lifting the lid.

“Oh.” she grins, “It’s a skeleton game! Look like we have to put the skeleton together before the sand runs out in this hourglass!”

Noah picks up the rules card, “It says here that the losers have to cluck like a chicken until their next turn.”

Gwen sits down, “This looks like something Chris would make us do in one of his challenges.”

Courtney slowly blinks then looks at the teen sitting in the reading chair, his attention on his phone screen. She stands up then walks towards Chef’s office, knocking before opening the door.

“Chef,” she closes the door behind her, “Chris told up that you planned our surprise.”

“I didn’t plan everything.” he talks while looking through papers, “Chris was the one who created the board games for you guys. He’s also the one who came up with the idea of a Halloween party, even though he complained while setting things up.”

The younger knits her eyebrows together then hurries out the office. She grabs Duncan’s arm then drags him away from the snack table while Owen and Jude tried to see who could eat the most bat-shaped cookies.

“What’s up, princess?”

She turns to look at him, “Chris is the one that came up with this Halloween party!”

Duncan blinks twice then smirks, “No way! If Chris planned this then I’m sure he would’ve turned it into a competition somehow.”

“He did; Chef told me he did!” she cups her chin in her hand, “I wonder why. All he’s ever done is treat us like guinea pigs.”

Duncan huffs, “You worry too much, Courtney. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

~

Chris blinked twice then looked in front of him Courtney standing there.

“I thought you were playing games with your friends.”

“I was,” she crosses her arms, “but then I heard that a moody teenager played a major role in the party.”

The older slowly blinks then looks back at his phone, “I said it as a joke,” he scratches the top of his head with his free hand, “Chef’s the one that took it literally.”

“What about the games?”

The teen shrugs, “I was bored.”

Courtney got ready to say something, but she noticed the blush that Chris as trying to hide with the phone. She smirks smugly then skips away, causing the teen to blush more. In truth, he made those games as a gift for the kids. He’d never say that out loud though.

Chef walks out of his office, “Alright, kids! I’ve just got done talking with your parents and they’ve agreed to let you all go trick-or-treating together tomorrow!”

“Oh, man.” Duncan huffs, “Just when I thought I’d have a break from Daycare.”

“Tomorrow’s going to be awesome,” Owen mused.

~

Chris angrily marches down the sidewalk, “I told those little turds to stay with my eyesight and they run off! Wait until I find them, I’m going to kick their a-.” He blinks twice when he sees his group standing in front of another gathering of kids. Chris was put in charge of Bridgette, Owen, Jude, and Beth.

“Dude,” Jude hides his pumpkin-shaped basket, “We got this candy ourselves. Go get your own!”

Bridgette nods, “Yeah!”

The leader of the other kids smirks, “Give us the candy or we’ll send you crying home to your ma-.” his complexion pales as an expression of fear replaced his confident one. Standing behind Chris’s group is Chris. His expression his darkened, and his eyes are spine chilling, glaring at the small people.

“Wha….” the child and his gang quickly turn and runoff, “Whatever! You guys probably didn’t have anything good!”

Beth grins as she puts her hands on her hips, “You two scared them away!”

“Yeah,” Owen mused, “That was awesome.”

“I didn’t think I was that scary,” Jude mumbled to himself before turning around, jumping in shock when he sees Chris.

“G… guys.”

The others turned around then got scared too, Chris sneering down at them. He lets out a sigh then softens his expression, “I told you brats to say insight. I won’t be so lenient next time. He turns around, “Come on. Chef told us to meet back at the daycare after you filled your buckets.”

As the five started to walk, Bridgette knitted her eyebrows together.

“You guys,” she whispers so only the other kids could hear, “Chris scared those bullies away for us.”

Beth hums, “Maybe he’s not such a bad guy! Maybe he’s kind in a different way!”

Chris looks over his shoulder, “What are you kids talking about back there?”

“Nothing,” the four children mused at the same time, wide grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like, picture this! An opening for Total Drama could play out normally, but at the end, it shows Chris looking at a picture. It's of him as a teen and the kids in Total DramaRama, laughing and smiling together. He looks from the picture and sees them all grown up and gets happy, but they get Vietnam flashbacks looking at him. And then, at the end of the show, Chris and the Teens could retake the picture!  
> WHOLESOME!
> 
> Anyway Happy Halloween people and thanks for reading!
> 
> I plan on doing a Christmas special, and I'm not sure about Thanksgiving.


End file.
